Talk:Asmodean
There are a lot of people (beginning with Harriet and Brandon!) saying that the question of who killed Asmodean was answered in TGS, but despite having read the book twice I have found no such thing. I think it was Graendal though... --Lorens2 12:24, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Everyone with a brain knows that Bela did it! Seriously, though, if they said that (I'd love to see a source), then it has to be Graendal. The only other remotely plausible suspect who appears is Semirhage, and none of her scenes betrays any knowledge. Since Slayer doesn't appear at all, the Forsaken meeting in the Prologue is the most logical place for the question to have been answered. On page 36, Graendal thinks to herself, "she was confident she knew the plans of every one of the other seven remaining Chosen." Previously, everyone has thought something like, "he must be dead". Graendal takes it as read. :Also, you're right: she was always the person who made the most sense, especially in light of what RJ said. We did not know about reincarnated Forsaken until after that book, and we were led to believe, correctly as it turns out, that Lanfear was dead. Since it is absurd to believe Slayer would have stumbled across Asmo as the latter took a wrong turn in the palace, the only obvious (RJ's word) candidates were the other Forsaken who'd been part of the plan. Rahvin and Lanfear were dead, which pretty effectively rules them out. Sammael's latter POV suggests he thought Rand might have killed Asmo. That leaves Graendal, who was supposed to link with Rahvin and Lanfear to take out Rand when he went after Sammael. That suggests she would have been in Caemlyn. As for why should would have stayed, we saw when Sammael died that she swept in behind to find evidence of their alliance or objects of Power she could. What purpose does this page serve, since we already have Who killed Asmodean?? Fatidiot1234 17:16, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean. The article is about Asmodean, which is a topic that encompasses more than his death. This talk page is for discussion of topics related to the article. The question initially asked is clearly relevant to the article. If your question is "why wasn't this asked at Who killed Asmodean?", then the clear answer is "not everyone knows that article exists. Presumably, the subarticle is linked from this one, but there is really no reason why Lorens2 would have read the article before asking the question. The question was probably in his or her mind, but an index of the 2,613 articles on this site was almost certainly not. I became aware of the question from the activity log, and have never looked at the subarticle. Answering the question here seemed the most logical, especially since I had no idea there was a subarticle. I hope one of those answers addresses your question. If not, please state it with greater clarity. -Rrius 23:38, November 15, 2009 (UTC) It is interesting that this page was created and edited, until I came along, without actually reading the character article. Fatidiot1234 06:01, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :It really isn't that interesting. Someone had an Asmo-related question and brought it up at the talk page. It is a natural course of action, and it is ridiculous to suggest it was somehow wrong to do it. Is there any point in your intervention here or do you just like being purposelessly critical? -Rrius 14:31, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Jasin Natael Is there really a need for an entirely new character chart thing for Asmodean as Jasin Natael? There's even a second appearance section that seems unnecessary. I looked on Rahvin's page and there isn't a separate character table for Gaebril. Seebster 04:17, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Asmodean's Strength OK. This is somewhat of a rant but I would like to defend Asmodean and the accusations that he is the weakest of the men in the One Power. I freely admit that I am biased towards Asmodean; I loved him as a really unique character especially with his unique motives about music. My assertions focus on this point: Asmodean truly cared at music--his music more than anything. He cared about his music more than darkness or light, more impressing his peers, etc. Because of this he doesn't need or want to devote himself to proving how strong he is among the Forsaken or leading armies for the darkness. So why was he after the Choedan Kal? Simple, he was coerced into his situation by Lanfear and also he probably felt vulnerable in this new Age. The fact that Asmodean is able to survive amongst the Forsaken, despite the fact that his main goal is music above all else, is amazing because it speaks of power and intelligence so great that even its peripheral focus can fend off other Forsaken. Why does the Dark One and all other Forsaken call him weak? Obviously because they don't understand or appreciate his motivation: music. His weakness may just be in his loyalties. It is worth pointing out that the only way that men can tell the strength of another is so gauge how much of the One Power he draws at a time. This means Asmodean probably just hasn't needed to draw his strength to full potential around other male Forsaken. Am I saying Asmodean is secretly way more powerful than Ishmael or Rand? Heck no. I'd probably put him in the middle of the pack amongst the Forsaken power-wise. But still this stuff at him definitely being one of the weakest...? Poppycock!